Yu gonplei ste odon
by N. Nieve
Summary: Te pasas la mano por el pelo y miras al frente, todos los ojos están puestos en ti, inconscientemente buscas una mirada que te dé ese 'no sé qué' que te ayude a decir todo lo que se acumula dentro de ti, aún así no sabes por donde empezar. De repente, escuchas el canto de una golondrina y encuentras el momento idóneo para empezar tu discurso... [TRIGGER] [AU!CLEXA]


O todo lo que Clarke tiene aún por decir...

 **A/N: Dedico este fic a la pequeña del grupo Swen que cumplió años el fin de semana pasado. Esto es por tus tan ansiados 17, por los momentos que hemos vivido entre birra y birra junto a todas las demás y por todos los sueños que nos quedan por vivir (entre ellos que SwanQueen sea real y que Clexa vuelva a estar presente ahora y siempre) pero sobre todo porque, como ha dicho Lucía, la pequeña se hace grande ;)**

 **A los demás, lo siento por este pequeño relato, sé que da dolor de corazón pero aún sigo esperando el discurso de Clarke y esta es mi pequeña forma (aunque sea AU) de disfrutarlo. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Te levantas y suspiras, lentamente te acercas. Cuentas tus pasos, 1, 2, 3… El ruido monótono de la yerba rompiéndose bajo la suela de tus zapatos, es lo único que se escucha. De golpe te frenas y la realidad del momento impacta como el aire frío contra tu nuca. El sudor recorre tu frente. No estás preparada para este momento, nunca lo estarás. Coges una bocanada de aire y te preguntas: "¿Por qué?, ¿por qué ahora?" "Nunca me han preparado para esto". Te pasas la mano por el pelo y miras al frente, todos los ojos están puestos en ti, inconscientemente buscas una mirada que te dé ese 'no sé que' que te ayude a decir todo lo que se acumula dentro de ti, aún así no sabes por donde empezar. De repente, escuchas el canto de una golondrina y encuentras el momento idóneo para empezar tu discurso:

" _No sé bien que decirte, porque ya lo sabes todo, sólo quiero hacerte saber que siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, desde pequeñas, ¿recuerdas cuándo en Central Park aprendíamos a ir juntas en bici? Yo siempre me caía, pero me levantaba sonriendo, cogiendo la mano que me ofrecías para ayudar a levantarme._

 _También cuando mi abuelo intentaba enseñarnos a jugar al ajedrez… lo que él no sabía es que cuando no miraba, jugábamos con las fichas haciéndolas servir como muñecos y nos las tirábamos la una a la otra, de aquí la cicatriz de mi frente._

 _¡Ah! Y también mi primera consola de videojuegos, la que sólo tenía un mando. Recuerdo que siempre nos peleábamos para ver quien de las dos jugaba primero y por culpa de esto mis padres decían que se la darían al vecino, ese que era tan famoso por el barrio, pero no dio tiempo ya que acabó en el suelo rota en mil pedazos._

 _Todos estamos tan orgullosos de ti, el abuelo lo estaría más si estuviera entre nosotros. Asentiría con la cabeza de aquella forma con la que pretendía decir "Lo has hecho bien, pequeña". Recuerdo cuando nos encontramos esa pequeña golondrina en mitad del camino pedregoso_ _que llevaba a su casa. El abuelo adoraba esos pájaros, como tú. La recogimos del suelo y la llevamos para curarle el ala rota. Cuando se recuperó, yo quería quedármela, pero tú decías que tenía alas y que por eso debía volar en libertad._

 _Pero no todo fue coser y cantar. ¿Te acuerdas de Costia? Sí, sí, esa chica del cuarto piso que veíamos todos los mediodías al volver del instituto. Yo tenía dieciséis años y tú diecisiete, y a las dos nos encantaba y no dijimos nada al respecto. Por primera vez me sentía orgullosa de haberme ligado a alguien antes que tú, hasta que un día al volver os encontré besándoos en la puerta del piso. Cuando me enteré quise romperte los morros. ¡Qué sorpresa la nuestra cuando nos enteramos que estaba saliendo con las dos a la vez! Pero se la devolvimos con una buena broma. Si tan solo en ese momento hubiésemos sabido donde nos llevaría..._

 _Aún recuerdo perfectamente como sucedió. Tú decías que hablar era la solución más fácil pero yo propuse hacer lo mismo que hizo ella con nosotras. Nuestra pequeña venganza. Ahora que lo pienso, seguramente fue una excusa para resolver de una vez por todas las dudas que tenía en mi cabeza por esa época. Pero fue perfecto. Pude sentir por primera vez tus labios contra los míos y... la sensación sigue siendo inexplicable. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo para vivir nuestro primer beso de nuevo, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces._

 _Lo que quiero decir con esto es que hemos podido tener todas las peleas del mundo pero, aún y así, siempre has sido mi mejor amiga y mi persona especial. Quien me ha mantenido con los pies en la tierra. Como cuando me enfadé con mis padres y había decidido irme de casa, pero tu entraste al piso, me cogiste de la oreja y me metiste en mi habitación, encerrándome allí y diciendo des del pasillo que estaba completamente loca por tomar tal decisión._

 _No fue ni la primera ni la última vez que me salvaste la vida._

 _Siempre hemos estado unidas, lo compartíamos todo, hasta que llegó la época universitaria. Tú estudiabas arte en Nueva York mientras yo estudiaba medicana en Seattle. La distancia nos jugó una mala pasada pero no importaba porque des del principio, sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Igualmente hicimos un pacto. Una lista. No una lista cualquiera, nuestra lista. La tengo aquí mismo:_

 _1\. Bañarnos en pelotas en una de las playas de Las Bahama_ _s._

 _2\. Tatuarnos algo sin sentido alguno y que nos de vergüenza enseñar en público._

 _3\. Ir de puerta en puerta cantando villancicos en pleno verano._

 _4\. Hacer un corto sobre nuestra primera experiencia en moto. ¿Te acuerdas cuando salió disparada justo antes de que nos montáramos?_

 _5\. Reparar la vieja Harley Davidson que hay en el garaje del abuelo._

 _6\. Subir y conducir un camión monstruo._

 _7\. Formar parte de un grupo de música, tocando un instrumento cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabemos pronunciar._

 _8\. Aceptar la petición de tu abuela de ir a hacer 'puenting' con ella._

 _9\. Aprender Trigedasleng y hablarlo únicamente en ocasiones especiales o para decirnos lo que nuestro propio idioma no puede expresar fácilmente._

 _10\. Ir a todos los sitios donde nos hicimos fotos en blanco y negro y volverlas a hacer en color._

 _Estos son sólo unos pocos ejemplos y la lista continúa, pero creo que hay un par de cosas que es necesario que añada._

 _La primera, dar a conocer a nuestro hijo la persona tan maravillosa que era su madre._

 _Y la última, pero no la menos importante, que si alguna vez pasara algo a una de las dos, ambas estaríamos dispuestas a dar la vida por la otra._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Y tú ya lo has hecho._

 _Me has dado una segunda oportunidad a cambio de tu vida. Te quiero muchísimo amor, y nunca podré agradecerte el haber reaccionado tan rápido cuando ese coche se cruzó en mi camino. Después del susto alcé la mirada, buscando tu mano tendida, como siempre, para ayudarme a ponerme en pie. Mucho tiempo me tomé para al final darme cuenta de que no sería así. Mirando a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que ya no sentía esa presencia que me hacía sentir bien y segura. Fue entonces cuando supe que no responderías si gritara tu nombre._

 _Ahora estoy aquí. Delante de las personas que te quieren. Las que te echaran de menos en todo momento. Las que no piensan olvidarte nunca. Y mirando al cielo prometo que cuando nuestro pequeño llegue dentro de poco, le hablaré todos los días de la maravillosa historia de amor de sus madres. Porque todo lo que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, en el tiempo que hemos estado juntas, es una historia de mí misma, amándote._

 _Así que descansa en paz, y vuela tan alto hasta que pierdas de vista la tierra y sólo puedas ver las estrellas, que yo siempre te recordaré cuando escuche el canto de una golondrina. Y no te preocupes, cuando llegue mi turno, volaré incluso más alto, persiguiéndote por centenares de vidas, miles de mundos y en cualquier versión de la realidad hasta que te encuentre y pueda volver a escogerte._

 _ **Ai hod yu in, Lexa"**_

* * *

 _In peace may you leave the shore_

 _In love, may you find the next_ _._

 _Safe passage on your travels_

 _Until our final journey on the ground,_

 _May we meet again._

 _Life is about more than just surviving._

 _Reshop, Heda._

 _#WeDeservedBetter_


End file.
